crashfeverfandomcom-20200222-history
GAMEPLAY 101 and what happens?
OK 3 of your 4 team members each shot at the enemy and your 3 taps was the "ammo" for each shot. You hit the enemy, After those 3 members take 1 turn each at THE FRONT or #1 spot, The Enemy shoots back. You shoot back and forth, He loses hit points HP, you lose hit points HP. If his HP BAR goes to 0 points, you win. If YOUR HP bar goes to 0, he wins... so what? and what happens HERE that doesn't happen in every other MATCH-3 game app. WELL, what makes every chess match different ? In a MATCH-3 world, everyone would win at chess. But this is also RPG. Just like people, every one of your units that you collect has its own "personality" . You pick your team based on who your Enemy is. Trust me, this is not like Yu-Gi-Oh. In the CRASH FEVER world called ALICE (like alice in wonderland), it is also a story where the names do not change. The names used are well known names, from science, folklore, etc.. But here, ALICE is a malfunctioning computer that you happen to use by chance and they ask you if you can be their "Adapter" and keep them safe. They all know you, and CRASH FEVER is where you get to know them. the unit named FREUD for example, can be in different colors with swimsuits and Halloween Costumes on, but FREUD is always FREUD no matter what she wears or what color she it. They all have a story they want to tell you. It's all part of the same story in ALICE. (There is a wiki called cf-lore where you can read it all, I will post the link on the link page I will make or you can google it.) So what has this got to do with the game? These ALLY units and ENEMY units, are PICKY, and don't always work well together when you stick them in a team. AND ENEMIES WILL LIE TO YOU. So getting back to the game: Your unit, let's say, Arthur (like king Arthur), has a profile which comes along with him when you win him, and the profile tells you all about him. There is the list of number STATS, the type of role he plays like Offense, Recovery.... What Tribe he belongs to. You can have Arthur from an event, Arthur on vacation and normal Arthur. Each Arthur usually has the same Tribe, same sort of skills, likes to do what Arthur likes to do and looks the same. He has his Crash Skills, Abilities (skills), what obstacles he can overcome, his main skill, and sometimes a special skill for whoever is IN FRONT (the ally in the #1 spot when you play). You can read all of it, and tools to search for who does what, put him in a team against an enemy that you may know it's color? but not much else.. Set him up in a team that looks invinceable... Go up against some normal enemy.. sounds like a sure win. THEN IT JUST DOES NOT WORK RIGHT AND THE TEAM MUDDLES THROUGH IT. If you want to earn that BOSS enemy, you have to figure out ... why??? The stats are down to earth numbers and nobody super-human arrives and you can get that ally and beat all enemies... and has like a million points. The average STATS go point by point, 1 to 15,000 or a little more. OK you win 20 Ally/cards. Arthur may be the only guy for the job, but when you place him in a team, you just don't make a team. There's no magic you can do on him to make him any better. But he is all you got. You build a team around his flaws and shortcomings, what he does best and what he can't do. You can memorize every ally you have and use search tools to put everything you possibly could think of, then go against the enemy. All of a sudden, everything fits, this team works well together. There are thousands of people in ALICE, and yes, they behave like people and if you love strategy, this is a great app for you. AND if you love strategy and suck at games, this is a great app for you. BECAUSE you can play and lose for free. You only pay the cost when you win. If you're miliary and fit your team like clockwork, yes it works... against this enemy. What about the next. You lose until you know your enemy. The quests are quick, but the planning is half the game, and there is never a sure win. Then you may be someone who likes puzzles and are good with people and don't play RPGs but always wanted to even if you suck at it. You may have a special touch in this game, and you know who works well as a team no matter what the profiles say. You're also up against an enemy that may lie about his color, or act more like another color, and he just may be lying about his color. You may beat an enemy at a low level but just can't get any further. Look at your enemy, what how he behaves... its exactly like playing chess with someone but instead of 16 pieces you have 1000 and they are all different. OK back to EARTH.... I will keep working on gameplay. will be cont'd